Dear Mom
by Gratiae
Summary: Spencer writes his mother a letter every single day. He tells her pretty much everything.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

31 July, 2008

Dear Mom,

I miss you, Mom. This is one of those times I really wish I were closer to you or that I were home, but, if I weren't in Virginia or with the BAU, I wouldn't be able to write you this letter. I met someone, Mom. I went to that bookstore/library I told you about – the one in Fredericksburg? It's called The Hobbit Hole. You'd love The Hobbit Hole. If you ever come to Virginia for a visit, I'll take you there. There's a different room for different genres of books and each room is decorated to look like a different land in Middle Earth. You feel like you're actually there.

The classic literature room is my favorite. They call it Lothlórien and it really looks like Lothlórien. The bookshelves are all hand carved and they look like the trees from the movies. They even have hanging plants on top of the bookshelves. Most of the floor in Lothlórien is hardwood, but some of it's a slowly moving 'river' of water covered by Plexiglas. Lothlórien has a few couches that look like the canoes the Fellowship used. The dedication of whoever designed this is impressive. The whole building's magnificent and absolutely beautiful. You'd love it. The room with the children's books is The Shire. The carpet is a deep green that looks like grass and there's actually a hobbit hole in the corner. The kids love it.

I met this woman in Lothlórien. I had just sat down to read _The Odyssey_ and she leaned over the back of my chair and recited an excerpt from Calypso's speech to Mercury from Book V. Her voice is so beautiful, Mom. I don't know how to describe it, but I could have listened to her for hours. He voice has this almost musical quality, at least when she was reciting. It changed a little when we actually spoke.

She's really pretty, but so little. She can't be more than five feet tall, if that. She's the skinniest person I've ever met. Yes, skinnier than I am, Mom. I know. I need to drink less coffee. She has this curly, bright red hair – like Lucille Ball red from _I Love Lucy_ – but she's put these bright purple and electric blue streaks in it. It's a bit odd looking, but, at the same time, it seems to fit her. Somehow. Mom, she's absolutely beautiful, but not in a conventional way. She has this smile. It's completely crooked, but sweet and honest. When she smiled, her whole face lit up.

Her eyes are a hazel-green colour, but more hazel than green. Actually, they're almost the same shade as Hotch's ex-wife Haley and their son Jack. Startled me a bit at first, but I like them. They seem to be laughing and dancing and holding a secret all at the same time. She has a few freckles, but only on her nose and the tops of her cheeks. She's so beautiful, but it's not a classical beauty. She's kind of strange looking, to be honest, but something in her is just beautiful. I know I sound like I'm saying the same thing over again, but I just don't quite know how to tell you what I mean. I know you understand though. You always know what I mean even when I don't know how to say it.

We talked for half an hour or so. At first we talked about _The Odyssey _and Homer. Then she kept challenging me with random, useless facts. It was like she was trying to – I don't even know. But it was fun. She did stump me eventually when she said that the 'You've Got Mail' voice was recorded by Edward Elwood. Where do you find out information like that? It never occurred to me to wonder who did the voice over and, when I got home, I was watching a little TV and I kept wondering who did the voiceovers for commercials for medication.

I don't know her name. She left without telling me, but I'm going to go back tonight after work and see if she's there. Would that be too weird? I don't want to unnerve her or make her think I'm some kind of stalker. At the same time, though, I really, really want to know her. I told García that I thought she might be my soul mate. I have no idea why I said that; it just came out before I thought about it. Do you think every person has a soul mate? I don't know. I thought Haley and Hotch were so perfect together and now they're divorced. Hotch doesn't talk about it much and none of us push him because – well, we just don't. But I don't think he wanted the divorce. I just think he didn't knew how to do this job and be everything Haley needed at the same time. Haley couldn't do it anymore. Would it be futile for me to pursue anything with this woman? Statistically, the divorce rate for an Americans first marriage is forty-one percent. For FBI agents, the divorce rate is seventy-eight point forty-three percent. In the BAU it's even higher at ninety-seven point ninety-six percent. I saw how hard Hotch worked to make Haley happy and make his marriage work, but our job just made it practically impossible. Gideon was divorced and barely knew his son. Rossi's been married three times. I don't know – I just don't want to disappoint someone or make someone that unhappy. But I want to know her.

I'm sending you a new picture of me, García, J.J. and her son Henry. It was taken a few days ago. He's a month and a half old now. It's amazing how fast he's learning and growing. García's better at being a godparent than I am, but I'm starting to get the hang of it. I haven't dropped or injured him, so I'm counting that as a success. I actually love the little guy a lot more than I expected I would when J.J. was pregnant. J.J.'s a natural mom. She's great with Henry.

I love you, Mom. I'll write again tomorrow.

Your son,

Spencer

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, this is part of the _Mystery Muse_ world. If you don't know _Mystery Muse_, you don't technically have to to read this, but it'd probably help. :)**

**Anyways, Spencer writes a letter to his mom every day and I just thought that'd be cool to explore. He told García in 01x25 'The Fisher King Part 1' that he "tell[s] her pretty much everything." So I just thought this might be fun.**

**I love yall and thanks for reading! I hope yall like it and stick around for more! Please, tell me what you think, good or bad!**

**Love, Thalia**


End file.
